


Coming Out

by rainystreetlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystreetlights/pseuds/rainystreetlights
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have been going out for a few months now. It's probably time Draco knew. Scorpius, however, would be happy to put it off forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me Rainy "Creative Fic Names" Streetlights. Does what it says on the tin really. Scorpius comes out to Draco!

Scorpius was hovering.

Not literally of course. He had attempted levitation the week before Christmas break to catastrophic results. Albus had nearly cried with laughter as Scorpius managed to somehow dangle himself upside-down in the grounds of the castle. Self-levitation wasn’t tested in the NEWTs but Scorpius had figured he’d try to get a head start on his post-hogwarts magical study. Albus had made him promise not to try it again until they’d returned from Christmas break to which Scorpius begrudgingly obliged.

Scorpius was hovering, metaphorically. He scuffed his sock clad feet against the dark wood flooring outside of his father’s office and sighed.

‘Quick and easy’ Albus had reassured him ‘like re-potting a mandrake’ before placing a kiss on his cheek and exiting the Hogwarts express. That was three days ago. It felt like three hundred years.

“Quick and easy” Scorpius whispered to himself as he raised a hand to the door handle before withdrawing it. Then reaching. Then withdrawing. Then turning on his heels altogether and walking away…

Then returning five minutes later with his hands stuffed in his night robe pockets and a severe look of determination on his face.

“This isn’t going to be quick and easy this is going to be slow and horrific. Painful and crap” He muttered, fuming “I don’t have to tell him” He reached out for the door handle one more time and stopped just before he reached it. The handle was round and silver with the Malfoy crest etched carefully into it.  It reminded him of his grandad. That wasn’t what he needed. Feeling his face grow hot Scorpius was about to pull his hand away for the last time when a voice carried through the mahogany door into the hallway where Scorpius stood.

“Are you coming in, Scorpius?” Called Draco in his deep, drawling voice. Scorpius froze “Or do we have a ghoul in the corridor again” Scorpius carefully wound his hand around the silver handle and pushed the door open. He stood awkwardly in the doorway and watched as his father sat making notes at his desk. The office was vast with two large windows that looked out onto the moonlit grounds. Bookshelves of rich mahogany lined the walls stopping only for a fireplace which sat against the wall near where Scorpius stood. A young fire was burning in the grate which was surrounded by plush green armchairs; the House’s only working floo network connection. Draco’s desk was situated between the two large windows, a monstrously large mahogany number with green leather padding and harsh black claws at the end of the table legs. It belonged to Lucius once. Draco looked up to see Scorpius and smiled. “Hello” He said softly.

“How did you know it was me?” Scorpius asked awkwardly as his dad spelled the door shut behind him making him leap forwards in shock.

“Not even the house elves dither as much as you do” Draco teased putting his quill down and rubbing his temples “You’ve been out there for 20 minutes so far. So let’s hear it then. What do you want that you know I’m going to say ‘no’ to? Is it about seeing the Chudley Cannons play again? Because you know it’ll be a cold day in hell before I support anyone other than the Montrose Magpies”

“It’s not about Chudley” Scorpius said with a sigh “although the Magpies are playing horribly this season and you know it” He smiled weakly at his father who cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes. Quidditch had become a hotly debated topic since Scorpius gained an interest in it in his 4th year. He was a substitute keeper for Slytherin now which was mostly due to his height. At 17 he was now almost as tall as his dad. He was definitely 3 inches taller than Albus (if not more)

“Sit” Said Draco conjuring a simple green leather chair in front of his desk. Scorpius perched on it tentatively “What’s brought you here at midnight then Scorpius?” Draco asked pushing his papers aside and taking his hair out of his ponytail. He let it dangle down past his shoulders as he rested his head casually on his hand. Scorpius had his full attention now and it was terrifying. He looked like his grandad. Everything in the room reminded him of Grandad. He felt his face getting hot all over again and before he knew it his eyes were brimming with tears. “What’s happening” Draco asked as all the colour drained from his face “Scorpius what’s wrong?” He stood up but Scorpius stood up with him.

“No its fine” Scorpius stammered waving his arms frantically “I shouldn’t have bothered you. This place gives me the creeps anyway”

“The creeps? My office? Why?”

“Not the creeps per say just… It’s a bit Malfoy isn’t it” Scorpius said coldly wrapping his arms around himself “Anyway its really not a big deal. I had a worry but the worry is gone. Funny how that sometimes happens”

“Scorpius…” Draco tried to cut in but Scorpius wasn’t going to let this conversation happen anymore. His eyes were still brimming with tears and now his throat had become drier than the sahara.

“I mean I had a dither outside and a bit of an unexpected cry just now but you know what? I actually feel TONS better… Yeah so not to worry. It wasn’t really about much anyway! Not a problem” Albus was going to kill him but he didn’t care. He wasn’t ready to tell his dad. He’d just wait a couple of years. Perhaps a couple of hundred “Aaaaaanyway, midnight did you say?” Scorpius added desperate to change the subject and leave “Late isn’t it? I should probably just go to bed and sleep on it maybe. I’ll see you at breakfast”

There was a time when Draco would have just accepted he couldn’t reach Scorpius and let him off with an excuse as poor as the one he’d given. That time passed 3 years ago. When Scorpius reached the door he found it had locked itself.

“You’ve colloportused the door” Scorpius sniffled as he wiped his nose on his sleeve

“Scorpius” Draco said firmly “What’s wrong?”  Scorpius turned around to see his dad stood behind his desk with fear in his eyes. Scorpius welled up again and this time Draco shot around the desk to usher him into one of the armchairs by the fire. From there he strode over to a cupboard by one of the bookcases and pulled out two large teacups. With a few hastily whispered spells, two teabags and a swear word as he tried to lift the tea bags out with his bare fingers: Draco had made two cups of tea. Scorpius gave him a small round of applause.

“Thank you” Scorpius mumbled as his dad placed his teacup on the coffee table beside him.

“This is how Astoria would do it” Draco mumbled “Tea is a powerful healing potion”

“Is it really?” Scorpius asked, intrigued.

“Probably” Draco hummed picking up his tea and blowing on it to cool it down “It fixes almost everything” Taking a sip he pulled a face as though it had burnt him and he was trying not to show it. It was clear to Scorpius that Draco was trying to act calm and failing miserably which, if anything, was far more reassuring. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked again. Scorpius sighed and picked up his teacup.

“The Malfoy line” Scorpius said pensively eyeing the small Malfoy crest painted delicately on the inside of the rim of the cup. “It’s really old isn’t it” Draco let them sit in silence for a few moments as Scorpius composed his thoughts “I don’t think I’m like any of the Malfoys that have passed”

“Good” Draco said firmly “I should think your mother and I have raised you better”

“I don’t mean that. I mean…well you and mum are great parents” Scorpius muttered “It’s just… I’m not… I don’t think…The future…”

“Future?” Draco asked desperately trying to follow the conversation “If this is about wanting to play Quidditch then you know I’ll support you” Draco said reaching out and touching Scorpius’ knee “Merlin alive even if you wanted to teach muggle studies Scorpius I wouldn’t want you to worry about the future. I believe in you—“

“The Malfoy line will end with me. The rumours about me are never going to go away and they’re going to hang over this family until it disappears altogether. We’re the last ones and your name and mums name will never get better because I’m… Oh merlin this is difficult” Scorpius said with a small sob as he rubbed his eyes messily with his hands. “I don’t love Rose Granger-Weasley”

“Okay” Said Draco perplexed “Good?”

“Not good”

“Bad?”

“Yes bad”

“Right” Draco confirmed still totally lost “Scorpius that’s not really how it works. There’s more than one girl in the world, wizard or otherwise. The Malfoy line won’t end because you don’t love one girl”

“That’s just it though. I can’t carry on the Malfoy line with Rose or any other girl for that matter because I’m… oh gosh do you see what I’m getting at dad because I can’t possibly say it out loud”

Draco sat quietly for a minute and took a very long, tentative sip of his tea. Setting it down on the coffee table he leant back in his chair and ran his hands through his long blonde hair.

“You don’t like girls” Draco said after what felt like a year. Scorpius hesitated like a deer in headlights before finally giving a curt nod which Draco returned “I see”

“I’m sorry” Scorpius sniffled. Draco furrowed his brow.

“Why?” He asked softly

“Why?!” Scorpius asked breathily “Because I’ve let you and Mum down completely. I know you say I shouldn’t care about it but the reputation of the Malfoy family is totally shot. Grandad and Grandma and the Malfoys before them are all the world will know. I don’t fit. I’m the weak link and because of me the world will go on hating us. Hating you! Hating mum…” Scorpius was hyperventilating. Every negative thought he’d ever had about his feelings were suddenly bubbling to the surface and his dad was sat passively opposite. It was a nightmare “The thought that my own selfishness is going to cause the downfall of one of the most prolific wizarding families in the world without us ever getting a shot at redemption is torturous.” Scorpius stammered wiping his eyes messily

“And who says that?”

“Says what?”

“All those things about us never getting redemption. About the downfall of the Malfoys. Who is saying that?”

“The prophet probably” Scorpius sighed “I don’t know. Lucius would… Grandad would”

“Scorpius” Draco said calmly as he sat forwards in his chair“Ask me what I think about what you’ve just told me”

“Okay um… What do you think about the fact that I’m…” Scorpius stammered for a moment and awkwardly wiped his nose with the back of his hand “um… That I don’t like… girls?”

“I’m proud of you”

“Why?”

“Because I’m always proud of you; and what you’ve just told me hasn’t changed that” Draco said placing his hand on Scorpius’ knee and looking at him with warmth in his eyes “I am so sorry that you have to live in a world where you feel like you should worry about newspaper headlines or what Lucius Malfoy might think” He said father’s name like it tasted foul in his mouth “Lucius is dead. His hideous opinions died with him. Your sanity is worth far more than his memory. I’d never want you to suffer like I did” Draco’s voice wavered slightly and he took a deep breath before he continued. “Regarding the press” He said softly “Please believe me when I say that the opinions of others do not affect me and they wouldn’t affect your mother either. They aren’t as important as you are. That’s a mistake my father made that I will never ever make with you. You are more to the family than your ability to produce an heir. You’re going to save the Malfoy reputation by being the brightest and most brilliant wizard I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I’ll be completely honest with you Scorpius” Draco said as he watched his son with pride “If the Malfoy line does end with you; I will rest easy knowing that it ended on a high note.”

“That’s nice” Scorpius said sniffling. His dad smiled back at him pitifully “that’s really nice and I’m… that’s so nice thank you” he stammered repeating himself

“Your mother would say the same. We’re both very proud of you Scorpius” Draco soothed and with that Scorpius burst into floods of messy tears. Draco stood up and pulled Scorpius into a hug that lasted longer than any they’d had before.

“I love you” Draco said softly. Scorpius made a sound that was like a laugh and a sob all at once.

“I love you too dad” He whispered trying not to get snot and tears all over his dad’s nice jacket. Draco pulled back and held Scorpius at arms length. He scanned him for a few seconds with his pale grey eyes with a mingled look of pride and heartbreak. It looked as though they were watering but Scorpius knew better than to bring it to his attention. “I really need to stop crying at the drop of a hat” Scorpius chuckled with a weak smile. Draco shook his head.

“I couldn’t possibly criticise. I think you get that from me” Scorpius was about to question this statement but Draco cut him off “So. Break my heart then” he said with a sigh as his expression dropped to one of fake exasperation.

“What do you mean” Scorpius panicked as Draco squeezed his shoulder before striding back over to his desk. He was surprised to see Draco smiling as he sat down.

“It’s Potter isn’t it?” He asked in a faux-pitiful tone “You’re telling me this because you’re going out with is Albus Potter. Am I correct?”

“I um… Yes it’s Albus Potter”

“Why did it have to be a Potter” Draco whinged “They’re trouble magnets. Harry Potter can’t even step into the toilet without having to fight a banshee or a jabberwocky or a bloke just trying to wash his hands” This made Scorpius giggle as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose. Draco pretended to read a few papers on his desk before asking “Alistair Parkinson is in your year is he not? He’s nice”

“Alistair Parkinson once turned my hair pink during herbology for a dare” Scorpius giggled. Draco seemed to ponder this for a minute before snapping his fingers and looking hopeful.

“I could introduce you to a charming boy who’s just started at the ministry. He’s straight out of Hogwarts so near enough your age. Smart. Polished. Not related to Harry Potter”  

“Dad” Scorpius laughed full of nervous energy “No It’s Albus. It’s definitely Albus that I want to go out with”

“Ugh” Draco moaned “I hate Hogwarts fever. You meet one person on a train once and then that’s it you’re picking out curtains” he rested his chin on his hand and stared at Scorpius petulantly who stood grinning like an idiot in the middle of the room “Potter will want to marry you straight out of school because that’s what Potters do but there isn’t a war on so if you even so much as think of getting married earlier than the age of 21 I will hide you away in a tower with a dragon guarding it”

“Dad we’ve only been going out for three months”

“Really?” Draco said, stunned “Ginevra and I were under the impression it’s been at least a year”

“You’ve been…” Scorpius was gobsmacked “You knew?…”

“You’re in your final year and its what nearly everyone does when they finish school so, if I get a wedding invite in six months I’m not going. University or apprenticeship first” Draco demanded ignoring Scorpius’ question in favour of pretending to see a particularly interesting fact on the sheet in front of him.

“Understood” Scorpius conceded laughing out of embarrassment and nervous energy.

“Albus can move in here if you were ever planning on it but under no circumstances are you to run away and live with the Potters. Living in the manor with only Mildew and Flumpy the house elves for company will drive me mad”

“Mildew is quite a good conversationalist when you give them a chance” Scorpius added making Draco smile down at his papers “But please stop talking about my boyfriend moving in I’ve only just managed the telling you about it bit”

“Malfoy-Potter sounds better than Potter-Malfoy in my opinion” Draco said beaming whilst still pretending to do his work

“Dad” Scorpius warned playfully.

“What? If, merlin forbid, I have to be in-laws with Harry James Potter then I need to mentally prepare myself”

“You said no weddings”

“No. No wedding” Draco teased “University first”

“Whatever Dad” Scorpius laughed as he approached the desk. Reaching out he placed a hand of his father’s wrist and smiled “Thank you” He said softly “For everything you said. I was dreading this”

“Never be afraid to talk to me” Draco said softly putting his quill down and smiling as he took Scorpius’ hand for a moment “I’ll be proud of you no matter what” He let go and genuinely resumed the work he was doing. Picking up his cup of tea from the coffee table, Scorpius made his leave.

“Scorpius” Draco called as his son reached the door. Scorpius turned around and smiled “… are you sure Albus is the only one for you? Because I have it from a very reliable source that the nice ministry boy is single”

“I love Albus Potter dad”

“Love” Draco huffed “well it’s a good thing I like him then”  

“He likes you too” Scorpius said turning slightly pink “He says you’re cool”

“Well there’s hope for him yet” Draco said cheerily “Goodnight Scorpius”

“Night Dad” Scorpius chuckled escaping out of his office before his father could threaten setting him up with anyone else. He rattled down the hallway with glee and flew down the staircase at the end onto the second floor. When he jumped down the last three steps, as he always did, he could have sworn he floated for a second. Quick and easy. Albus was getting an owl message as long as Hogwarts a history about this.


End file.
